There and Gone
by Peachy Moose
Summary: Rick's relationship with Lori is falling apart, but someone is there to piece Rick back together. A certain redneck...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone this is my first story on this site and my first Rick/Daryl. I know its EXTREMELY short i'm sorry. This is me testing the water before i go in. Tell me what I should improve on what I should add. I ran this by my beta the wonderful and always lovely Dropkicking Bullet shells! Saved my rear and made me less nervous lol! :D**

**Hope you enjoy**

**XOXO Peachy**

* * *

Everyone stated in horror at Rick."You killed Shane!?" Lori said her voice cracking.

"Lori please I-" Rick stammered and reached out to his shaking wife.

"Don't!" she yelled "Just don't Rick!" Rick looked around helplessly at the horrified faces staring back at him from around the fire.

"It had ta be dun. I can understand tha'." Daryl said loudly coming to Rick's defense. "Y'all saw how he was actin, he was gonna git us all killed!"

"That's not right!" Lori yelled back at Daryl across the fire. "He had no right to take Shane's life! No right! It's horrifying!" she waved her hands in the air wildly.

"Listen lady yew really don't wanna ta get involved in this," Daryl said back at her sternly feeling his temper begin to snap.

"Why not Daryl?" Lori smarted back "Say what you want it won't offend me!" she put her hands on her hips and looked at him defiantly. Daryl shrugged and chuckled

"Awright, yew have no say in this. Yew have no argument. Rick was jus tryna protect his family and tryin ta git past the fact tha yew fucked Shane and tha's prolly his baby. Yew started this shit storm now yew have ta live with it. Yer who's ta blame." Daryl stated and left no room for argument. Lori's jaw dropped and Rick's heart began to flutter. She stormed away. "Anybody else need a reality check!?" Daryl yelled at the small group "I'm givin them out fer free cuz I'm feelin generous right now!" he yelled again and turned on his heel to set up his tent.

* * *

"Thank you Daryl," Rick said coming up to Daryl's spot "Thank you for standin up for me it means a lot." he crossed his arms.

"No problem Rick yew've earned my respect. I'd have dun the same thing. It had ta be dun no questions asked." Daryl answered staring straight into rick's eyes. Rick looked away and down at his feet and shook his head. Daryl narrowed his eyes. "What's eating yew brother?" he asked. Rick looked back up at him. Relishing that he and Daryl grew closer he felt he could tell him anything. He shook his head arms still around himself.

"What the hell am I gonna do with this kid? What'if it ain't mine? I honestly don't think I could raise it without feeling resentment towards it." Rick shook his head again and looked back into Daryl's icy blues. Taking in his features bathed in the dim light of the small campfire.

"Can't blame ya fer feelin tha' way." Daryl said, staring straight into Rick's soul. That's when it hit Rick like a ton of bricks. He was head over heels for Daryl all the time they spent together, getting closer, Daryl opening up to Rick. It all seemed to lead up to this moment. Daryl was the one person in this world who stood by him even in bad situations. It was at this moment, in the dim light of the little camp fire next to the river, in the middle of a zombie apocalypse that Rick realized he was in love with Daryl. Daryl reached over and put his hand on Rick's shoulder for a quick squeeze. Leaving his skin tingling, his knees weak. Rick turned away ,albeit unwillingly, and went to the river. He sat there for a while realizing that that was where he would be sleeping. He sighed unhappily. His life with Lori was unbearable. "Rick?" Daryl called from his tent up the embankment. "That where yer sleepin?" He asked and cocked his head to the side.

"Uh ya," Rick said, embarrassed "I uh don't really wanna be around Lori." He rubbed the back of his neck and felt his face heat up.

"Git yer ass up here!" Daryl called down friendlily. "No need ta sleep with yer head in the mud!" Rick could hear the smile in Daryl's voice drawing him in. How could he resist? He went in Daryl's tent and Daryl beckoned him over to his sleeping area. "It ain't much but it's better than a rock, right?" Rick sat on the edge of the blankets.

"I'd be a fool not to agree," Rick laughed. He kicked off his boots and pants and climbed into bed. Soon he heard the soft snores from Daryl and was engulfed by his smell. Earth and spice. Rick turned around and faced Daryl. His eyes traced over Daryl's handsome face as he slept. He reached out to touch him but stopped and pulled his hand away. Why would Daryl like him? He's broken, married, a father, and a man? Too much baggage. Rick turned around with a hurting heart and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

There and gone A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first story so I was a bit nervous that nobody would like it, but then people started reviewing and following it! It made me very happy. :)A shout out to my reviewers and followers: Deelove1, Moongazer208, Shinna, and Kaszz-chan! Thank you guys soo much :D Also a shootout to my beta reader the lovely Dropkicking Bullet Shells! Go read her stories their spectacular! Now without further adieu here's Chapter Two!

* * *

Rick woke to something warm around his waist. Lifting up the blankets and peeking under, his heart began to beat fast and he felt his face heat up. He scooted back a bit and his back was to Daryl's chest. He breathed a sigh of happiness. He took advantage of this, knowing that he won't speak of this when they get up. He felt Daryl stir. Daryl tightened his arm around Rick's waist. Judging by the soft snoring Daryl was in a deep sleep. Smiling Rick cuddled back to Daryl and drifted off.

* * *

Rick woke again to bright sunlight filtering through the tent opening. He sat up. "Daryl?" no answer. Sighing unhappily Rick stood up. Slipping on his pants and boots but leaving his shirt. He ducked out of the tent and stopped short. "Morning Lori," Rick said awkwardly stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Is there anything I can help you with," he said when she began to glare at him.

"Where were you last night?" she snipped her hands on her hips.

"Giving you some space, because obviously you needed some," Rick said absentmindedly looking away from her and looking for an escape. "I'm gonna go help T-Dog see you later," he said and walked around her.

"Hey, uh, Rick?" Rick turned around quickly upon hearing that voice that made his heart soar. Leaning there up against a tree was a dirty redneck. Rick went to him.

"What's up Daryl?" he said and stopped in front of him.

"Git yer shirt on. I'm takin yew huntin," Daryl said and raised his eyebrow at Rick.

"Okay that sounds good give me one second," Rick said while climbing in the tent. His heart was pounding so hard. He was going to be alone with Daryl far away from everyone at camp. How could he pass an opportunity like this? Walking back out of the tent Rick was once again stopped short by the look Lori was giving him.

"What?!" Rick asked loudly.

"Your not going hunting we need you here!" she quipped at him with a sneer.

"Lori please for the love of god get out of my way and leave me the hell alone!" Rick yelled at her his temper finally snapping. He pushed past her and went to Daryl. "Let's go please," Rick whispered putting his hand on Daryl's shoulder. He nodded shouldered his crossbow and led the way.

* * *

"Damn Rick tha' wife o' yer's is sumthin else," Daryl said quietly after about twenty minutes of silent walking.

"Ya well she may not be for long," Rick whispered to the back of Daryl's head. Daryl stopped and turned to face Rick.

"Yew ain't shittin'?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Nah I just can't handle this anymore, you know?" Rick shrugged and looked Daryl in the eyes.

"Don't I know it," Daryl said with a chuckle and turned around.

"Shhhhhhh! Get down" Daryl whispered suddenly "Listen, you hear that?" and low and behold Rick heard the sound of twigs breaking in the distance.

"A walker?" Rick asked. Daryl shook his head.

"Defiantly not," Daryl listened intently. "One buck and two doe," Daryl whispered after some time. Rick stared at him incredulously. "Wait here, I'll bag one of the doe," with that Daryl was gone. Leaning back against a tree Rick relaxed a bit watching Daryl trek through the brush. Rick removed his shirt and tied it around his head finally feeling some relief. After some time he began to drift to sleep. He settled back against the tree he heard rustling in the brush directly in front of him. He whipped out his knife and tensed up. He neared the edge of the clearing and goes to move the brush when Daryl suddenly bursts out dragging a large doe behind him.

"Whoa Rick, it's jus me," he said calmly. Dropping the doe's feet he took off his shirt and covered his neck and back. Walking to the side of the doe he heaved it up onto his shoulders.

"Daryl are you gonna be ok carrying that?" Rick asked concerned.

"Oh ya ya I'll be good! I do this all the time!" Daryl began to walk towards camp slowly. Rick staying behind to make sure he didn't collapse. Rick watched Daryl walk from behind. Seeing his muscles flex under his skin had the blood in Rick's body flowing to one area. Feeling his face get red he tried to look at anything other then Daryl's body. Relief flooded through Rick when they burst into camp. "Damn tha' was the shortest huntin' trip I've ever been on," Daryl said as he heaved the deer off his shoulders and in front of the camp's fire pit. "Let's get to skinnin' this here deer Rick ole boy!" Daryl said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

There and Gone

**A/N: Hi everyone here is the third chapta! A shout out to all my reviewers/followers: kaszz_chan, deelove1, crazyjayjay, blackcat21223, kc1690, moongazer208, Shinna! :D You guys make my day and make me write my stories faster. Dropkicking Bullet Shells is my beta reader and I thank her SOOOOOOOOO much for that! GO CHECK OUT HER STORIES IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY! You won't be disappointed! Now time for me to be quiet and for you to enjoy! ;)**

**XOXO**

**-Peachy**

**Warning: Rick/Daryl...MAN LOVE! Don't like it? Then you don't need to be here ;)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't Own the Walking Dead or the characters in it, I just play with them and make them do naughty things ;)**

* * *

The venison was a welcome flavor. After weeks and weeks of squirrel the deer tasted like a gourmet meal. Rick was just finishing up his piece, relishing in the silence as he sat on a log, alone around the fire. The crickets were chirping, the moon was full and bright, and the fire was crackling gently. Finally for once it was peaceful, and Rick was taking advantage of that. Relaxing he slowly ate his food. His ears perked up as he heard silent graceful footsteps coming up behind him. Then the footsteps were next to him and they stopped. Rick watched Daryl add another log to the fire and plop down next to him.

"Thirsty?" he asked as he sat next to Rick and held out a bottle of water. "Thanks," Rick smiled brightly at Daryl and took the water bottle. He twisted the cap off and took a long draw. "Nice out ain't it?" Daryl said and crossed his legs in front of the fire.

"Oh yes, defiantly! I waited until everyone went to bed because I wanted peace!" Rick laughed and turned his head and watched Daryl. His face was bathed in fire light, casting shadows on his face, sharpening the angles. Making him look fierce and beautiful at the same time. Rick's heart fluttered when Daryl wore a lopsided grin.

"Have yew talked ta Lori?" Daryl asked Rick quietly grin fading and his gaze dropped to the gravel beneath his feet. Rick was startled by this question and shook his head.

"Na I haven't yet. Honestly I don't really want to," Rick whispered and looked at his dusty mud caked boots. He looked over to Daryl's feet. He wore standard steel toe boots that were also caked in mud. His jeans were dusty and fraying at the ends. Rick's eyes moved up Daryl's body to his jacket. The long sleeves once a dark blue are now a light tan. The angel wings still standing out on the back. The tight sleeves did nothing to hide Daryl's muscled arms. Moving his gaze up again Rick took in Daryl's face and hair. Daryl's brown hair was average but when the sun hit it it seemed to have a golden glow. Giving him the appearance of a halo. Then Rick and Daryl's eyes met. Daryl looked at Rick with his blue eyes and blinked a few times. Before they knew what was happening they were leaning towards each other. Lips centimeters apart. Daryl's eyes fluttered closed and Rick pressed his lips to Daryl's. His lips were soft like Rick imagined they would be. The kiss deepened. Daryl put his fingers through Rick's belt loops and pulled him across the log and into his lap. Both of Daryl's hands were tangled in Rick's hair. The kiss deepened even further. Soon their tongues were battling for dominance. Then it was Rick's turn to bury his hands in Daryl's hair, giving it a sharp tug causing Daryl to growl in the back of his throat. Daryl detached his lips from Rick's and attacked his neck. He sucked and bit causing Rick to throw his head back and moan. This spurred Daryl on he bit down harder and Rick moaned louder. Rick wrapped his legs around Daryl and hooked them at the ankles. Daryl hefted him up and carried him to his tent never breaking their kiss. Daryl laid Rick down on the makeshift bed. He turned and zipped the tent opening shut. He turned around and took his jacket off. Rick propped up on his elbows watched him through half lidded eyes. Daryl approached him, he got down on his hands and knees and crawled up Rick's body. He surprisingly gently removed Rick's shirt. Rick grabbed the hem of Daryl's shirt and lifted it over his head. He ran his fingers over every single scar on Daryl's body. Daryl shuttered with pleasure.

* * *

Rick woke the next morning naked and alone. Daryl wasn't there. 'Maybe he regrets it?' Rick thought to himself. He certainly didn't. But with what happened last night Rick realized that he had to talk to Lori. He stood up and winced the pain of his first time with a man settling in. Dressed himself. Moving very slowly as to ease his pain. He sucked it up and walked out of Daryl's tent and over to his and Lori's. Taking a deep breath he slowly took hold of the zipper and pulled. "Lori, we need to talk," Rick whispered to her when she came into view.

"About what?" she asked irritatedly and crossed her arms. Rick took a deep breath an thought about how he should say this. After a few moments he decided. Rip it off like a band aid. "I don't want to be with you any longer, I've come to return this," Rick slipped off his golden wedding band and placed it in Lori's palm. "Knowing that you can't forgive me for protecting my family is enough for me to not want to live this way any longer," he stated, ripping off the band aid.

"Rick I am pregnant with your baby!" she stated back flabbergasted.

"Yes, you are pregnant, but is it mine Lori? Don't think I've forgotten. I'll always be there for it, I'll always be a father to it but I just can't live like this anymore!" with that Rick gathered what little belongings he had and cut that part out of his life. He took his duffel and satchel and med kit over to the fire set it to the side and sat down. Unsure of where he would be staying, seeing as Daryl may or may not want anything to do with him. Rick stopped by Daryl's tent to get his shirt he left in there and went again down the embankment to the river. He set up camp putting his sleeping bag on the ground and hanging his bags on the tree branches closest to him. Rick then sat on his sleeping bag and pulled his knees up to his chest. He buried his face in his knees and just sat there, not sure whether he should give up or let his body sink deep into the dark abyss that was starting to swirl at the back of his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

** Hi everybody, chapter 4 has arrived! Y'all better get excited it's about to get real! :) I have chapter five written its just going through my beta reader right now for some extra tweaking. I know my chapters are short, I'm trying to make them longer but its hard :( I freakin got stung by a bee today it no feel good and it still hurts :(! Just thought you all should know. ****Shout out to my reviewers and such: kaszz-chan, Shinna, moongazer208, deelove1, kc1690, blackcat21223, and crazyjayjay.**

**Welcome to our two new people: RejectedShyRebel18 and velvetemr73. Welcome to the family :)**

**XOXO**

**-Peachy**

**Warnings: Cussin (Daryl of course), sadness and the beginning of a mental breakdown.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own the Walking dead or the characters. I just (like always) make them do naughty things for your amusement. :)**

* * *

There and gone

Rick stared into the water of the river from his sleeping bag. He silently watched the water trickle over the rocks. It was shady where he was, but sunny enough for small sun rays flitter through the trees, making the river sparkle. It relaxed Rick a bit, though he still had butterflies in his stomach. Not the good kind either. He rested the side of his head on his knees. He reached up and touched his face. He felt wetness. He knew why he was crying. It made him almost numb. Rick felt the blackness begin to come forward. He realized that he was just on the edge of falling in. Then he heard a familiar voice. One that used to make his heart flutter now filled him with almost dread. The voice was yelling at someone. Glenn to be exact.

"What the fuck are yew lookin at Chinaman?!" Rick knew Daryl was just taking out his anger, he would feel guilty later. Rick stood wiped his face free of tears and climbed up the embankment.

"What in sam hell is going on up here? What's this hollerin and carryin on about? Huh? You wanna attract more walkers?!" Rick yelled at Daryl taking out some of his anger without knowing it.

"Mind yer damn business," Daryl growled at Rick with a glare on his face. Rick looked at Daryl with a question in his eyes. Daryl just glared harder and stormed away.

"Glenn, I'm sure Daryl didn't mean it he was probably just trying to vent. You know how he is," Rick said to Glenn while putting his arm around Glenn's shoulder. Glenn nodded. Rick retracted his arm and groaned. "Damn it's hot out here. Anybody need anything just holler you know where I'll be." he said as a bead of sweat ran down his face. He turned away from the group and went back to his little camp. Knees to his chest again and head on the knees he fell. His body plummeted down into the swirling black abyss that's been trying to take him over since he killed Shane. Silent tears ran down his face. He was alone. He left Lori for Daryl but Daryl hates him. Now Lori hates him too. Soon he hears little footsteps approach him. He quickly wiped his eyes, held his breath, and straightened up.

"Dad?" Rick relaxed when he heard Carl. Rick put his hand on Carl's shoulder.

"What son?" he looked into Carl's eyes.

"Why did you-" Carl began.

"CARL!" Lori yelled from up the embankment."GET UP HERE NOW!" Carl hugged his dad swiftly before running up to his mother. Once again Rick was alone with himself. He pulled out his switch blade. He snapped it open. The shiny blade glinted when the sunlight hit it. He brought it towards him. He took a deep breath and brought it down. Jumping head first into the pain. He did it a few more times. Then cut a few strips off the bottom of his shirt. He wrapped his wounds cleaned his blade and put his knees back to his chest. He picked up a stick and wrote 'I love you, Daryl.' in the mud as a reminder in case the blackness made him forget.

* * *

2weeks later Rick is weak and sick. He hasn't eaten in two weeks and it's beginning to take it's toll. He hasn't seen or heard from his Daryl since he yelled at him and Glenn. He regularly cuts now and is running out of things to use as bandages. He has a hard time getting up because the blackness tells him to stay down. It's hard to fight it sometimes. Rick's starving and he knows it will kill him. He just can't eat anymore. It doesn't stay down. He hasn't spoken at anyone since Carl. He hasn't left his little camp since the fight. Carol comes down and brings him his food. But every time he eats he's running over to the bushes and emptying his stomach. Every time he thanks god he's a quiet puker. He crawled over to the river and looked at his reflection in the surface. He was horrified. His cheeks were sunken in, his eyes had bags around them. He looked like a zombie. The blackness told him to come lay back down and rest. Rick obliged and closed his eyes falling asleep and dreaming of nothing but endless blackness.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: *sighs* This chapter was...i don't even know how to describe it. I felt sad writing this but i had to keep going with it. Followers: kaszz-chan, Shinna, moongazer208, kc1690, blackcat21223,crazyjayjay, RejectedShyRebel18, and velvetemr73. **

**Try not to be to sad :(**

**XOXO**

**-Peachy**

**Warnings: Foul language, mental instability/complete mental breakdown, extreme sadness, extreme out of character Daryl.**

**Disclaimer: No own, you guys get the gist**

* * *

There and gone

It has been another 2 weeks and Rick is so weak he can't move. He's dying but he cant bring himself to care. The blackness tells him it's ok, that it won't hurt and that he won't be missed. He believes everything the blackness says. It's his only friend. Carol stopped coming down with food. Maybe they all moved on and left him there to die. Maybe they already thought he was dead. But that's okay because the blackness says so. It tells him to remain laying down, that his end is very near. It tells him it will be painless and quick. It reminds him that he won't be missed and that Daryl hates him. Rick's long since forgotten the message he wrote in the mud. The blackness told him it wasn't important and that it was a lie. So it had to be true. He again closes his eyes as the blackness tells him to get more rest the end is near.

"R-Rick?" Rick faintly hears a voice. But the blackness told him to ignore it.

"R-Rick!? Oh god wha' have I dun!" he hears the voice again. Again the blackness tells him to ignore it but Rick doesn't want to ignore it. He can't remember why but he wants to reach out to it to hold it's owner. The blackness screams in his head to remain laying down but Rick opens his eyes. He hears a sigh of relief. He looks up at the voice's owner. He suddenly remembers. It's Daryl and he is in love with Daryl.

'But Daryl is crying? Why?' he asks the blackness. It tells him he's crying because your not dead yet. Daryl drops to his knees next to Rick. "I-I'm so s-sorry!" Daryl stutters as violent sobs wrack his body. Rick realizes he must look horrifying. With much effort Rick reaches a shaky hand out and touches Daryl's face. Daryl leans into it and closes his eyes.

"I waited fer yew. Every day fer 2 weeks I waited for yew. I know I was mean to yew but I thought yew'd forgive me. When I didn't see yew I thought yew hated me as much as I hate myself!" Daryl confessed through sobs at Rick's condition. Rick opened his mouth to speak but nothing would come out. "I should've known I should've came fer yew instead of waiting fer yew ta come ta me! I'm so sorry Rick! Im so sorry!" Rick reached his other hand out and Daryl lifted him up. Rick shakily wrapped his arms around Daryl's neck and hugged him. Daryl squeezed him back tightly. Daryl picked Rick up bridal style. His lightness scaring Daryl greatly. He carried him up the embankment. He came into camp and went to his tent. He gently laid Rick down on his bed and went back out.

"Wha' the fuck is THIS! How come nobody fucking told me!? Wha' the fuck is wrong with yew fucking people he's half fucking dead! How could yew let this go on! You fucking people disgust me especially yew!" he pointed at Lori after he screamed at the group who gathered around his tent. "Tha' was yer fucking husband the father of yer son! He loved yew and this is how you say it back? Wha' the fuck is wrong with yew! All of yew git the fuck away from me a'fore I fucking start shootin!" he threw his hands up in the air. "YEW!" he pointed at Glenn "Go back down there and git his shit! NOW!" Daryl screamed at him. Glenn turned on his heel and ran down the embankment. Daryl went back into the tent.

"I-I a-am s-so s-sorry," Rick croaked out his voice hoarse and weak from disuse. Daryl's face softened and he went over to Rick. Rick looked up into Daryl's eyes they were kind and he was smiling a smile Rick had never seen before. It was soft and loving. It transformed his face. He felt stronger. Every time Daryl was near the blackness ebbed away. But it never fully disappeared."I-I'm so s-sorry, D-Daryl t-this is m-my f-fault." Rick said to Daryl shakily trying to get his voice back.

"Why did yew do this ta yerself Rick? Why? What happened to yer shirt?" Daryl fingered the end of Rick's shirt that he had cut into bandages. Rick didn't answer. Daryl reached out and took Rick's hand. He noticed something wrapped around his wrist. Daryl grabbed the wrappings. Rick tried to pull his hand away but was too weak. Daryl unraveled the wrapping and gasped. "Rick! Yew cut yerself?!" Daryl's eyes were wide and scared. Daryl wondered how a man could go from being a leader to being reduced to a sniffling mess on the floor.

"I-I-" Rick tried but his voice ended in ragged coughs. Blood ran down his chin. Rick's eyes slipped close.

"Rick!" Daryl shouted and got to his knees at Rick's side. "Rick?" Daryl whimpered silently and grabbed Rick's bony shoulders. Rick's eyes opened again. "Oh thank god I thought I lost you again!" Daryl buried his face in Rick's chest. He pulled his head away and looked kindly at Rick's face again and moved Rick's hair out of his eyes. Carol appeared suddenly with a tray of freshly sliced squirrel. Daryl nodded to her and took the tray. He brought it over to Rick. "One at a time now," Daryl whispered gently to Rick. He sat Rick up and fed him the first slice. Rick chewed and swallowed. Daryl fed him the second slice he chewed and swallowed. He fed Rick the third piece. He chewed swallowed and whimpered. "What's wrong!?" Daryl asked him.

"I-it's c-comin back u-up!" Rick whimpered. Daryl picked Rick up and took him outside and sat him down in some bushes. Daryl rubbed Rick's back while he emptied his stomach. Daryl picked Rick back up and took him back to bed. He laid Rick down and laid down next to him. Rick cuddled to his chest. Daryl looked up at the roof of his tent and let one tear slip down his cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! Sorry if this update wasn't quick enough. School has started and i'm finding myself backed up with homework. No time too write too post TOO BREATHE! ugh summer was over way too fast.**

**Reviewers: kaszz-chan, Shinna, moongazer208, deelove1, kc1690, blackcat21223, crazyjayjay, RejectedshyRebel18, velvetemr73, Firelizard46**

**I love you all! Now unrelated to the love fest, im taking down chapter one and replacing it with an edited version. enjoy!**

**XOXO **

**-Peachy**

**Warnings: Foul mouthedness! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these fine characters I just make them do extremely naughty things for your's (as well as my own ;)) amusement.**

* * *

There and gone chap 6

Rick woke snuggled up to Daryl's chest. He shifted his eyes up to Daryl's face. Rick noted that Daryl was very beautiful when he slept. But this time something was different. He didn't look peaceful he looked ragged and exhausted. Rick frowned. The underside of Daryl's eyes were red and puffy. Rick looked down ashamed. He caused Daryl this pain. Can't he do anything right? He felt the blackness take over again. The blackness told him that he doesn't deserve to lay on this bed with Daryl, that he deserves the floor. Rick looked at Daryl, felt his comforting warmth, and took in his wonderful woody scent. He didn't want to get up but his body was not listening to him he crawled over Daryl, who surprisingly didn't wake up, and flopped on the floor. He curled into a ball on the hard ground and fell asleep.

"Rick? Rick!" Daryl said shaking Rick's shoulder. Rick grumbled but didn't wake up. Daryl sighed irritatedly and scooped up Rick laid him down on the bed sat down behind him. Back braced against a tree behind the tent wall, and pulled Rick to his chest. Rick shifted and grumbled in an adorable way and snuggled to Daryl and settled. Daryl smiled at Rick. His grumbling making him chuckle. It was very early. Daryl could only hear a few birds chirping, versus the usual 50 million early morning bird orchestra. Rick was so warm and snuggly that Daryl soon found himself drifting back to sleep. He was almost there when he heard footsteps outside his tent. He grabbed his crossbow and cocked it back. He moved gently from underneath Rick and moved silently towards the door. He grabbed the zipper and pulled it open. Aimed his crossbow at poor unsuspecting Glenn's head. "God dammit Chinaman!" Daryl whisper hoarsely. "Yew was bout this close ta dyin!" Daryl showed how close with his thumb and index finger. "Yew better have a good goddamn reason why yer over here!" Glenn shifted slightly wringing his hands. Little did either of them know Rick was awake and listening.

"I just came to tell you that we did try to help Rick." Glenn whispered. "But he kept tellin us to get the fuck away from him. He held a gun to my head last time I went down for him!" Glenn said nervously. Rick's eyes snapped opened. He held a gun to Glenn's head? When? He didn't remember doing that. What the fucking fuck!?

"Why didn't yew come git me?" Daryl demanded crossbow still in hand but pointed at the ground. Glenn put his head down. "We thought you knew," he whispered and looked back up at Daryl. Daryl scrunched up his brow and frowned.

"Okay Chinaman, yer forgiven, but the rest o' them ain't!" Daryl pointed out at the rest of camp which was still sleeping.

"May I see him?" Glenn asked timidly. Looking Daryl in the eyes. Daryl nodded.

"Ya, yew can," he whispered his voice soft. "Thanks," Glenn whispered. Daryl nodded back and moved aside. Glenn entered timidly and went over to Rick's side. Glenn put his head down. He reached out and took Rick's hand. "I'm sorry brother," he whispered and put Rick's hand down. He turned to Daryl who was watching him with a neutral expression. "I brought these," Glenn handed Daryl two bottles of water from his messenger bag on his shoulder. "He might be really thirsty when he wakes up,"

"Thanks Glenn," Daryl said seriously. "Thank you." Glenn nodded.

"Your welcome. Need anything I'm your man okay?" Glenn said and stood in the opening of Daryl's tent.

"Okay," Daryl said with a nod. He zipped the opening shut after Glenn walked away.

"I-I don't remember t-threatening Glenn D-Daryl I d-don't!" Rick stuttered out voice still weak. "Im s-scared!"

"Shhh, it's okay Rick it's okay," Daryl scooted back in behind him. "Just rest now," Daryl said and pulled Rick to his body. Rick settled back onto Daryl's body the blackness kept at bay. Rick snuggled his face into Daryl's chest and wrapped his arms around Daryl's waist. He breathed in Daryl's wonderful smell. Rick briefly wondered why Daryl smelled that nice, considering the fact that he probably smelled like a dead animal and B.O. Rick took a peek at Daryl's face. They locked eyes. Daryl's seemed to glow. "Yew have very pretty eyes Rick," Daryl whispered. Rick was shocked, he'd never heard Daryl use the word pretty in that context since they met. Rick blushed and smiled at him. "Ya know," Daryl continued "Ya look better then ya did yesterday," Daryl cocked his head at him and raised an eyebrow.

"M-must be you," Rick answered, not breaking their stare. Daryl smiled that smile again. Rick's heart began to flutter. He leaned down and kissed Rick's forehead, moving his raven hair to the side. Rick's heart was pounding. "Y-you have p-pretty eyes, t-too," Rick tried to compliment back, but felt he failed because of his weak voice. Daryl's smile warmed Rick from the inside out.

"That's sweet comin from yew. Anybody else I'd've clocked 'em one right upside the head!" Rick laughed. It felt wonderful to laugh. The blackness edged even further away. "Yer somethin special ya know tha'?" Daryl whispered to Rick. "I haven't cared fer someone like this in years," Rick felt his face heat up and his heart soar. He smiled at Daryl.

"W-would you believe me if I said t-the same thing?" Rick asked Daryl his voice coming back.

"Maybe," he whispered. "Well, would yew believe me if I told yew tha' the first time I saw yew in the quarry I was hooked?" Daryl whispered at Rick. Rick looked at him shocked. "Tha' I was mean ta yew 'cause I didn't want yew ta know?"

"Your lyin' to me," Rick said staring Daryl straight in the eyes.

"Boy scouts promise, Richard." Daryl said with a smile.

"Good God don't call me Richard," Rick laughed.

"Hey, yer voice is back! How yew feelin?" Daryl asked and cocked his head to the side.

"Well I'm hungry," Rick whispered. Daryl's eyes widened. "Awlright, well let me grab the squirrel," Daryl leaned down over the edge of the bed. He grabbed a slice off of the tray. Rick sat up on his own. "Nice," Daryl said to him with a smile. He handed Rick the slice and Rick ate it. "It stayin down?" Rick nodded. Daryl handed Rick another slice. He ate it. "Still good?" Rick nodded again. Daryl handed him a third piece and Rick ate it. "Okay are we still good," Daryl asked while standing up ready to run Rick outside if he got sick again. Rick nodded. Daryl sighed in relief. He handed Rick a water bottle and Rick shakily drank from it. He closed the top and handed it back to his Daryl. He flopped back down on the bed.

"Mmm tired now," he grumbled. Daryl laughed and shook his head. He turned to leave. "No!" Rick said in alarm. "Stay! Don't leave!" Rick's eyes widened.

"Okay I'll stay," Daryl said crawling back into bed with Rick. Rick looked up at Daryl.

"The first time I saw you I couldn't tear my eyes away." Rick admitted not wanting to miss the opportunity to tell Daryl how he felt. "I felt guilty because of Lori but now I don't have to. Now I can look at you all I want." Daryl was dead silent.

"Y-yew actually want to look at me?" Daryl stammered, his hard outer shell finally cracking and letting the vulnerable Daryl shine through.

"Of course I do! Who wouldn't?" Rick sat up. "I mean look at you, your beautiful!" Rick exclaimed drawing strength from Daryl. Who was currently staring at him like he's grown another head. "Your beautiful to me Daryl," Rick said again.

"How could yew find me beautiful?" Daryl whispered. "There's no beauty here, Rick. There's nuthin," he trailed off and closed his eyes. Rick frowned.

"Daryl? How could you say that?" Rick exclaimed. "Why would you say that?"

"Past experiences. I've been told Rick," Daryl said eyes still closed. Rick put his hands on Daryl's shoulders and squeezed. Daryl opened his eyes. Rick leaned down and kissed Daryl right on the lips. Daryl's eyes widened and it took a moment before he could react back. Rick pulled away.

"I don't ever wanna hear that again Daryl," Rick whispered and put his forehead to Daryl's.

"I have a question Rick," Daryl said lowly. He pushed Rick away and sat up after him.

"Whats the question?" Rick asked. Daryl folded his hands in his lap and looked down at them.

"W-will yew be mine?" he asked nervously and peeked up at Rick through his eye lashes. Rick wore a smile that was so big and so bright that Daryl was mesmerized. Rick reached out and grabbed Daryl's face and pulled him to him. Their lips met in a long tender kiss. Daryl and Rick simultaneously melted into each other. Daryl's hands came up slowly and gripped the back to Rick's head. The blackness was almost gone. Daryl was Rick's light at the end of the tunnel of blackness.

"I already was yours," Rick whispered when the kiss broke. Daryl laced his fingers with Rick's.

"So then if yew've been mine, then it's okay if I tell yew something?" Daryl said quietly.

"Anything," Rick whispered back and squeezed Daryl's hand. Daryl put his forehead to Rick's.

"I love yew," he whispered looking straight into Rick's eyes. Ricks eyes were bright with love.

"I love you too," he said with a smile. Rick felt the strongest he's ever felt in a long time. Rick stood up on his own. Daryl looked at him incredulously. "That night we were together." Rick said "That was my first time with a man. I'm glad it was you."

"Promise yew won't laugh at me?" Daryl asked Rick from his sitting position on the ground.

"I promise,"

"T-that was my first time ever," Daryl whispered looking down at his hands.

"We took each other's virginity Daryl. Never be embarrassed around me ever." Rick took Daryl's hands and pulled him up.

"I love you,"

"I love yew too," Daryl said empowered.

"Come on, I want everyone to know your mine!" Rick took Daryl's hand and pulled him out of the tent.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! reviews make me a happy Peachy. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hellooooo everyone! sorry this took so long get posted my beta took awhile to edit it. I'm going to try to post as frequently as I can but with school and band I hardly have time to write! I'm figgen swamped over 'ere peoplez!**

**Followers: kc1690, deelove1, moongazer208, Shinna, kaszz-chan, blackcat21223, crazyjayjay, RejectshyRebel18, velvetemr73, Firelizard46.**

**Welcome to Amaya Dixon, jlhtbs, RazorBladeLady, and Coldsoul1315 welcome to the loving family :)**

**XOXO**

**-Peachy**

**Disclaimer: Don't own you know thees!**

**Warning: Sadnessness**

* * *

There and gone chap 7

Everyone stared, mouths open and a few jaws hitting the floor. Rick had his fingers firmly laced with Daryl's and was walking beside him proudly. Daryl not being used to this kind of affection, face began to slowly heat up. But he kept Rick's hand nonetheless. Rick pulled Daryl to the fire and sat them down on a specific log. That very log had witnessed the beginning of Rick and Daryl. Rick of course had done this on purpose, but a little craftiness never hurt anyone. "OK! People time to have a meeting!" Rick yelled loudly gathering everyone around the fire. He leaned forward once everyone was gathered. "I feel it's time to move on from this site. I feel it's not safe here anymore we need to get to that prison," Rick said to the whole shell shocked group. "Glenn? Hershel? Any opinions?"

"Are you sure we should take this kind of risk?" Glenn asked his arms crossed. "I mean we don't even know what's there what if there's people in it? Like thugs?" Rick nodded.

"Good point," Rick stated. "But we have to take this risk we have to try, at least."

"Rick's right, we have ta try," Daryl said from Rick's side. Lori snorted.

"Of course you would agree with him. Husband stealer," she mumbled and crossed her arms. She was ignored.

"So is it settled?" Rick asked. Everyone nodded their heads. Rick stood pulling Daryl with him. Rick wrapped his arm around Daryl's waist. Lori's face twisted in rage. Daryl slipped away from Rick with a blush and a grimace. It was defiantly gonna take some time to get used to this affection and went to take down his tent. Glenn made his way to Rick.

"So you guys huh?" he asked embarrassedly rubbing the back of his neck. Rick smiled.

"Ya," Rick laughed and beamed with pride.

"You seem pretty excited about it," Glenn said "I'm happy for you Rick. A day ago you were half dead. Then you spend one night with Daryl, and your back on your feet giving orders again." Rick said nothing and looked away from Glenn to his feet. A quick thought ran through Glenn's head. He doubted Rick's stability. He doubted that he was ok. Glenn sighed and went away.

* * *

Daryl grunted as he bungeed his tent and sleeping stuff to the back of his bike. He could feel eyes boring into his back. He glanced up and was met with a sneer from Lori. Daryl rolled his eyes and put the kick stand back.

* * *

Soon the motor brigade was thundering down the highway. Daryl in front on his bike, Rick behind in a truck, Glenn, Maggie, Lori, and Carl in the Hyundai behind Rick. T-dog, Carol, Herschel, and Beth in a station wagon in the back.

Rick had one eye on Daryl and one on the road. Rick watched the way the wind blew the back of Daryl's jacket up. Rick could see the pale skin of his back. He remembered the way that skin felt under his fingers. He tore his eyes away and shook his head free of the images of his night with Daryl. He briefly thanked god he was alone in his car. He smirked and briefly looked down at the steering wheel.

But in that brief moment Rick heard the telltale noise of screeching tires and metal skidding on asphalt. Rick's head snapped up and his foot slammed on the brakes. His truck skidded to the left and hit a wrecked car on the side of the road. Rick sat back in his seat and put a hand to his head. Everything was spinning and fuzzy. Rick was vaguely aware of Glenn at the driver's side window screaming his name. He was yanked from the car and drug out on the road. Rick shook his head trying to clear out the fuzziness. Once it was gone he surveyed the damage. His truck was totaled. Smashed into the side of an overturned, twisted, hunk of metal that was once a camero. He looked further on.

Daryl was no where to be seen but his bike was on it's side a little ways up. Rick shakily stood and jogged up to Daryl's bike. Rick could not comprehend what was happening. Then he saw him. He was lying in a crumpled heap a few feet away. Rick scrambled over to him. He noted with panic the amount of blood pooling around Daryl was astonishing. He checked for his pulse. It was there although faint. Rick's world crashed all around him. Everything seemed to slow. He could hear his heartbeat in his head. He jumped when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Come on son," Hershel whispered. "You gotta let me help him." Rick glanced down at Daryl's immobile body. His face was covered in blood. There was blood everywhere! It took Rick awhile to realize the extend of the wreck. Blood was coming from a massive gash above his left eyebrow. There were pieces of glass from the bike's mirrors in his face and hands. His jacket was ripped all up to shit exposing small pieces of his skin. It was all cut up and bloody. From the sleeve of the jacket Daryl's fore arm bone was protruding outward. He was a mess. "Hershel," Rick said hesitantly

"What happened?"

"I didn't see it son, all I saw was a bike go left and a body go right. Though I did see something flit across the road just seconds before. I think he swerved to miss it and wrecked. Bike's still in good condition though," Rick looked down at Daryl again. His arm was defiantly broken. Rick and Hershel scooped Daryl up and they carried him to the station wagon.

"Put the back seats of the station wagon down," Rick said to Maggie. "Carol get me blankets. Glenn come with me," Rick walked to the station wagon with Glenn trailing behind. Maggie worked quickly and the seats were down when he got there. Carol appeared with the blankets. "Glenn lay the blankets down like a bed but leave one out so we can cover him." Glenn did what he was told also working swiftly. Rick laid Daryl down on the makeshift bed and Hershel got straight to work. He cut off Daryl's shirt and began to patch up Daryl's torso. It was full of cuts and bruises.

One particularly nasty gash going from one pectoral to the other. Hershel cleaned it and wrapped a bandage around Daryl's chest. Next began work on Daryl's broken arm. Hershel grabbed a large roll of medicinal tape. He grabbed Daryl's arm and popped the bone back into place. Daryl let out an ear piercing scream. Rick flinched. Hershel bent the arm towards Daryl's chest. He taped it with medicinal tape and gauze. Rick made note to break into a hospital and make him a real cast sometime in the near future.

Hershel took off Daryl's pants. His thighs were all gashed up to hell. Herschel quickly cleaned and bandaged them. Hershel gave Daryl one more once over. "Oh no son," Hershel said after a few minutes.

"What! What!" Rick yelled loudly at Hershel who looked solemnly at Rick. "He's got glass in his eyes. He might go blind," Herschel whispered and looked into Rick's wide panic filled eyes. Rick felt himself go rigid.

"Help him as best you can," Rick whispered. Hershel nodded and sent Rick to go sit a little ways away.

After some time Hershel returned.

"I removed the glass and stitched his eyes closed for the time being. I don't know of he'll ever see again." Hershel said sadly. Rick stood and went to his lover. He climbed in the back and wrapped his arms around Daryl. T-Dog stashed Daryl's bike in the Trunk of the Hyundai. How? Rick had no idea. The motor brigade continued on it's way to the prison. Rick buried his nose in Daryl's hair. Expecting his woody spicy scent but smelling blood and metal.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: HIIIIIIIIIIII sorry this took so freaking long! My beta never got back to me so this my friends is unbetaed. Any mistakes are mine and mine only. I'm in a hurry so I'll give love to everyone all at once!**

**I FUKKIN LOVE YOU GUYS FER REALZ! **

**I hope you liked that because I did!**

**XOXO-**

**-Peachy**

**Disclaimer: NO owns the walking dead...SAD!**

**Warnings: Man fluffyness and something shocking happens! I dont wanna give it away!**

* * *

A large bump in the road jumbled the two men in the back of the station wagon. Another bump had both men sliding. Daryl groaned loudly as his sore broken body was thrown into the back of the seats. He curled into himself. He tried to open his eyes, but couldn't. "Rick? Rick!" Daryl yelled starting to panic. He reached his hand out to try to get a know of his surroundings. Rick took Daryl's searching hand.

"I'm right here Daryl," he whispered as Daryl started to shake.

"Why can't I open my eyes?" Daryl asked knowingly.

"You had glass and debris in them, Hershel had to sew them shut, you may be blind," Rick whispered then looked at the ground "I'm sorry Daryl," he whispered again. He peeked back up at Daryl. Daryl put his head down and pulled his hand from Rick's. Rick flinched at the absolute emptiness of his face. Rick pulled Daryl face up to his. "I love you so much Daryl." Daryl pulled away again.

"I will never see yer smile again," he said quietly in his voice, holding so much pain. "How can yew love me if I cant even see yew?" Rick gently placed his hands on Daryl's shoulders.

"Don't say that Daryl, I'll always love you. No matter what nothing will ever make me not!" he whispered in Daryl's ear, thankful that everyone was asleep except Hershel. But he knew Hershel would mind his own business. Rick leaned back against the trunk wall, pulling Daryl with him. Their chests touching Rick pressed their lips together.

Daryl nuzzled his face into Rick's neck. Blushing a bit at this sort of contact, but keeping it because he needed it. "I'll help you learn Daryl. My mother was blind and I taught her how to do everything!" Rick whispered into Daryl ear.

"Ya know Rick, never in ma whole life have I felt this way. I know tha' sounds mushy and its hard fer me ta admit tha' but its true," Daryl said into ricks chest "I never could have a relationship I've never opened up like this, ta anyone not even my ma," Daryl said reluctantly feeling a billion pounds lighter. Rick snuggled his nose into Daryl's hair, he smiled.

"I love you my crazy redneck," rick smiled and squeezed him gently. He felt Daryl's chest rumble with laughter against him.

"I lo-" the car rolled to a stop.

"Hershel?" Rick asked loudly. He looked up over a few seats. Hershel quickly turned off the car and lights. The cars behind doing the same.

"Get down!" Hershel whispered. They fell silent. Soon the scraping of sound of bone on concrete could be heard. Rick cautiously peeked his head up. Only to see a massive herd of walkers coming toward them in the dark. The moon casting a creepy blue glow making them more gruesome looking.

The herd was so massive that they couldn't get through with the cars. Rick took a shaky breath and laid him and darly on the floor. Rick began to shake lightly. The moans and scraping getting louder. Daryl sucked in a breath and gripped Rick tightly. Shadows began to pass over the trunk. What felt like two hours had only been to minutes when the herd finally thinned. Shadows stopped passing over the car.

Finally sitting up Rick watched Beth move too suddenly. He looked at Daryl for a moment. Then a scream pierced the crisp night air. "Beth!" Hershel screamed. Rick looked just in time to see a few walkers tearing into Beth. It was far to late for her now.

"Hershel!" Rick screamed "drive!" Hershel slammed his foot down on the pedal. They flew down the road. Away from the gruesome scene.

Ten miles down Rick sat back up. "Hershel pull over here," Hershel jerked the car to the shoulder of the abandoned highway as the first rays of dawn kissed the night sky. Glenn came around and opened the trunk. Rick hopped out and grabbed Daryl's hand pulling him with. He went to Hershel. He was holding Maggie who was sobbing uncontrollably, he himself sobbing. Rick pulled Daryl close as painful heart shattering sobs filled the early morning air.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW! Press the review button...go ahead you know you want to! =3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: GUESS WHO'S BACK! hahahaha sorry about the loooooonnnngggg ass wait. I got a bit lazy. but I not lazy anymore so i shall post more often! **

**this was Betaed by Drop Kicking Bulletshells.**

**Followers and minions: kaszz-chan, Shinna, moongazer208, deelove1, kc1690, blackcat21223, crazyjayjay, RejectedShyRebel18, velvetmr73, Firelizrd46, amya Dixon, jlhtbs, RazorBladeLady, Coldsoul1315, YaoiProfessorYuki, sumizome-hime, duckiy, Sancia, deadvampire32, marion, Guest (tell me your name my sweet!), 0stARshlP, Sivlerblood, Narias, daryl malfoy! if i forgot anybody feel free to yell at me in a review. WOOHOOO a love fest for the minions! *clasps hands, sighs, adn flutters eyelashes* **

**Now my minions here is chapter 9.**

**XOXO**

**-Peachy**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the** Walking Dead sadly.

Warnings: Man fluff

* * *

There and Gone

Daryl Squeezed Rick's hand at the sound of breaking hearts. Rick turned to his blind redneck. He took in all Daryl. From his brown hair to his dusty jeans. He realized in that moment just how much he truly love Daryl, and just how close he came to losing him. He started to shake. Daryl's grip tightened and he pulled rick to his chest. Rick was grateful.

Not caring if anyone was looking he buried his face in Daryl's chest. Daryl brought a hand up and stroked the back Rick's head. Rick pulled his head away knowing they had to move.

They couldn't just stay there on the side of the road in the open. The sky was beginning to turn a very light shade of blue. With the prison on the horizon they had to get there. Rick turned to look at Hershel. Just as Hershel was standing up and pulling Maggie with him.

"Let's go," he said in a stern voice. Rick nodded and pulled Daryl back to the car. Climbed in the trunk then helped Daryl. Glenn slammed it closed and they were off. Rick leaned back against the trunk wall and Daryl laid his head against Rick's chest. Rick put two fingers under Daryl's chin and lifted his face. He pressed his lips to Daryl's gently. Daryl, for once not feeling embarrassed, eagerly kissed him back. Rick was filled with warmth but also shocked at what Daryl's kisses did to him.

"I love you," Rick whispered once the kiss broke. Daryl smiled

"I love yew too," he whispered back. Rick chuckled and leaned down to nibble on Daryl's left earlobe, remembering that that was his sensitive spot. "Mmmmmm," Daryl moaned quietly as Rick began to suck on it.

Daryl felt the front of Rick's shirt and ran his hands under. He felt Rick's torso and found it very interesting. He let his nimble quick fingers feel every crevasse, plane, and valley. He ran his fingers over a still protruding rib cage.

He gently ran his fingers over each rib, raising goosebumps all over Rick's body. He moved his hands lower and felt Rick's slowly returning abs. Rick ran his hands through Daryl's hair and yanked on it a bit. Daryl growled deep in his throat.

Rick brought Daryl's lips back to his own. Daryl broke it. "We better stop. There's more than jus' us in this car," he whispered to Rick. Rick frowned. "I know," he sighed. Daryl chuckled in his ear.

"We will continue this later. Hmmm, blind sex could be a very interestin' thing," he whispered seductively in his ear.

Rick shivered. "Oh yes!' Rick chuckled. Daryl cuddled close to Rick again. "Now yew got me all excited and what not. See what yew do?" Rick laughed at that warmth filling his chest.

Daryl reached up and cupped his face. "I'm so glad I found yew," he whispered.

"I'm so glad I didn't lose you," Rick whispered back and tightened his hold, protectively on his injured redneck. Daryl was soon sleeping. Snoring lightly into Rick's chest. Rick slowly began to drift to. His eyes closed slowly.

"_You don't deserve this...he would be much happier without you...he lost his eyesight because of you...your worthless...your a defect!" _rick's eyes snapped open. The darkness was coming back ever so slowly. It was calling to him. Rick fought it ever so diligently. But it was almost to strong to fight.

* * *

**REVIEW! MAKE ME A HAPPY PEACHY! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi guys merry Christmas! I know i;ve been gone awhile i just got the lazies again!**

**i got so many new followers i show love to all.**

**I FUGING LOVE YOU GUYS NOT PLAYING GAMES!**

**enjoy**

**XOXO**

**-Peachy**

**warnings: man smex**

**disclaimer: i no own this!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Rick was woken up by Glenn gently shaking his shoulder. He opened his tired eyes. "We're camping here for a while. Seems the jail was a lot further than then we thought. Rick nodded his head and watched Glenn walk away. He looked down at Daryl who was sleeping peacefully. Rick smiled and touched Daryl's face softly, gently scooting out from under him to stretch his muscles. He surveyed the group. T-Dog and Carol were sitting on a log, Hershel was standing alone, Lori and Carl were sitting on the ground, and Maggie and Glenn were off doing who knows what.

Rick strolled up to Hershel. Knowing he needed a distraction from Beth Rick asked the million dollar question. "When do Daryl's stitches come out?" Hershel turned to face Rick.

'Where is he?"

"In the trunk,"

"Lead the way," Rick lead Hershel to the trunk where Daryl was sleeping. "I'm going to open one of his eyes to see the progress," Hershel walked to the front of the car to get out his doctor bag. Rick stayed out of the way but close enough for Hershel to see. Hershel slowly cut the stitches. One by one they came undone. "I'm going to open the other eye too. I'm really speeding this up , the stitches should be in for at least a week, but in this world we don't have time," he said. Rick nodded and Hershel cut the other eye open slowly and carefully. Hershel placed the scissors to the side.

Daryl opened his eyes. "I can't see shit out of this eye," he pointed at his left eye. His right was its orginal baby blue but the left was slightly milky with a broken iris. "I mean I can see shapes but nuthin' else,"

Rick beamed "that doesn't matter Daryl at least you can see out of one of them!" Rick turned to Hershel.

"He should be fine," he walked away leaving the lovers to their business. Rick touched Daryl's face. Daryl smiled that smile up at him.

He reached up and touched Rick's face. " Hi beautiful. I missed yer smile," Daryl said lovingly. He sat up babying his broken arm and leaned over and kissed Rick's lips. Rick's heart hammered in his rib cage at this shameless display of affection from Daryl.

Daryl got out of the trunk. "Where's ma bike?" T-Dog pointed to the Hyundai. Daryl threw the trunk open and climbed in. "How'd yew git it in there?"

T-Dog shrugged "I'm a good packer?" Daryl raised his eyebrows and set up his tent one armed. Rick strolled over and helped him getting that smile again. "Go git our stuff Rick I bungeed it ta the back of the bike there's a ripped up bag though," Rick nodded and jogged over to the car. Daryl crawled in the tent and waited for Rick. Soon Rick crawled in the tent sheepishly holding up the ripped up bag.

"It's mine," he laughed "I just might have to steal a shirt from you," Rick leaned over and kissed Daryl.

Daryl laughed "C'mere," he gestured to his lap. Rick straddled his hips. "I got some work ta do sweetie. I'll see yew tonight," he whispered seductively in Ricks ear.

* * *

Night had finally fallen and Rick was impatiently waiting for Daryl. The tent zipped open and a dirty redneck pooped into view. He pulled off his shirt and zipped the opening closed. Rick admired his body; strong tight muscles covering his torso, giving him a gorgeous six pack, but ribs could be see underneath all that smooth skin.

Then came the scars they were scattered all over his chest and shoulders. Small ones large ones, short ones and long ones. One that stood out above the rest was a thick one that ran from his collar bone to his groin.

"How did you get this?" Rick asked gently tracing a finger up and down it, Daryl shivered.

"An Ex," that's all it took for Rick to understand. They smashed their lips together. Daryl him down on the bed. He ripped Rick's shirt off and ravished his body, kissing and biting Rick's neck marking him as his own. Rick growled in pleasure and Daryl ripped their pants off. Soon they were both fully exposed staring at each other panting.

"Show me that you love me," Rick whispered to his lover

Daryl smirked "Gladly,"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for taking a such a long time to update school is kicking my ass and of course drama at school leaving me to come home and just want to sleep. Also I've gotten a new game for my xbox and have been totally nerding right the hell out and can't stop playing! Happy Walking Dead Day my lovelies! Also read the Prince of Light and King of Princes after Prince of light by DanniJean seriously her stories are wonderfully written and she has almost no reviews is flabbergasting so please READ THAT SHIZ!1**

**I love all of you guys reading/favoriting/reviewing my story you guys seriously you have no idea how wonderful it is!**

**XOXO**

**-Peachy**

**Beta'd by Drop Kicking BulletShells**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters just the story :)**

* * *

Chapter 11

Rick woke to a warm body underneath him. He looked up at Daryl's face from is chest. He was a handsome mess, his hair sex tousled, his feet sticking out from the bottom of the blanket; his woodsy spicy scent enveloped Rick. His eyes traveled to Daryl's broken arm and the bruise on the side of his face had turned a yellowish purple and was disappearing. He reached out and ran his fingers threw Daryl's hair successfully tousling it even more.

His eyes lazily opened at the feel of Rick's fingers they locked gazes. Rick studied Daryl's partially blind eye, still a bit cloudy but not bad. The pupil was broken in one spot, but was still breathtaking. To Rick, Daryl was the most amazing thing that has ever walked this earth. Of course, Daryl disagreed but that didn't stop Rick from thinking so. "Mornin' gorgeous, how'd ja sleep?"

Daryl shivered as a cold breeze blew across his body. Winter was coming and they all could feel it. They had to get to that prison before it starting snowing or nobody's going to make it. Daryl ducked into tent and grabbed his jacket. He sighed irritably; his eye was driving him crazy.

Everything was gray and he could only see colors like bright red or bright yellow. He couldn't make out any features but he knew the difference between a human and a tree. If only he'd been watching more closely he would've saw that deer. Stupid thing decided to fly across the road in front of him just as he was zoning out. He felt so stupid.

Not only did Rick wreck because of him but now he couldn't see out of his left goddamn eye and his freaking arm was broken. He sighed irritably again and buttoned his coat so that his broken arm was safely tucked inside. They were running out of food but he couldn't hunt with a broken arm. He felt so useless, so utterly goddamn useless. The only thing he looked forward too was Rick. Without Rick Daryl probably would've offed himself months ago.

Daryl looked around the little group for him. He really wanted to see him and hear his voice. Daryl's mind ventured last night. Daryl felt warmth spreading inside him. Absolute mind blowing sex and holding Rick after was the most amazing feeling.

God he was turning into a girl. It scared him how much Rick had changed him in such little time. Daryl scanned the group again still not seeing Rick. Frowning he continued on with what he was doing. "Daryl?" he heard a soft voice behind him.

He turned and was face to face with a doey eyed Carol. Daryl frowned at her. "Whut?" he stared at her with the intensity that only a Dixon could possess.

"Hershel told me it was time to change your bandages," she batted her eyelashes at him. She took his sleeve and pulled him to the station wagon. Now Daryl wasn't gonna lie Carol was a pretty woman with a sweet heart to boot. But she just wasn't Rick. No one was his Rick.

Daryl sat down in the trunk while Carol unbuttoned his coat. She pulled it off his shoulders slowly. Daryl furrowed his brow at her strange actions. Soon as the bandages were changed Daryl noted Carol was defiantly after him. He thanked her quickly and booked ass out of there.

Still not seeing Rick anyone Daryl decided to take a walk. He shouldered his cross bow and walked into the tree line. He was going for about twenty minutes when he heard something. He followed the noise and came to a clearing. He could hear the sounds of an argument. He put his back to a tree and peeked around its trunk.

What he saw made his heart drop into his stomach, he felt sick and hurt. Daryl peeked around the tree just in time to see Lori give Rick an unwanted kiss. But from where Daryl knelt it looked like he wanted it. Daryl abruptly stood and took off. He ran until his legs could no longer hold him up. He reached up and his hand came back wet.

He collapsed onto a log and it hit him. He started violently gasping and sobbing. He tried to stop but he couldn't. Daryl stayed there until it started to get dark. Realizing he had to get back he hauled himself up to his feet.

He trudged back the way he came. It was pitch black out by the time he made it back to camp. When he burst through the tree line Rick stood up. He came towards Daryl. Daryl growled at him and went to his tent. Rick was taken aback what had he done?

He went to their tent unzipped it and went inside. "Daryl? What's wrong? What did I do?" Rick questioned Daryl's back.

"Nuthin its ma fault ma fault fer bein stupid enough ta fall in love. Yew clearly still love Lori I guess I can understan' that. This is goodbye Rick," Daryl whispered the last part as his heart clenched painfully.

"D-Daryl no what do you mean!" Rick pleaded with Daryl. Daryl didn't answer.

"Go Rick," Daryl said after a while "Go be with yer family. Fergit this ever happened," Daryl couldn't stop the tears from streaming down his face he kept his back to Rick and listened until he heard shuffled movements and the tent opening zipped closed. Daryl hadn't felt this shitty for years. His heart was broken and he let the tears fall freely in the safety of his lonely tent. He should never have been so stupid.

Never.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: Hello! Haha I'm sorry for the wait once again school is getting to me and I'm an Xbox nerd sooo ya! :) and none of you went and read and reviewed danni Karan's stories I'm mad at you all! And I will be till you do so neyah**

**Thank you for your review Soot reminded me upload! **

**Enjoy**

**-Peachy**

**Warning: hurty feelings!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story :)**

* * *

Chapter 12

Rick's heart was completely shattered. He was so confused as to why Daryl would end their relationship so suddenly. It was midday and Rick sat at the fire with Carl cleaning guns. Daryl had not emerged from his tent yet. Rick resisted the urge to go to him.

The pull was so strong and he felt like there was a force dragging him. But it was what Daryl wanted. Rick would give Daryl anything he wanted and more. Rick found that he couldn't focus on his gun. He kept putting the parts in the wrong places.

Huffing frustrated sigh he put the gun down and stalked over to the tree line. He began to pace. Back and forth and back and forth, wearing a small path in the dirt. He stopped and ducked down behind a tent and shed his tears of pain.

Daryl's eyes opened slowly, but he made no move to get up. He refused to leave his tent today for anything but the bare necessities. He lay on his back staring up at the roof.

Tears slipped from his eyes and ran quickly down his cheeks disappearing into his hair. Rick's smell was all around him, the smelled of leather and musk. No matter where he turned, it seemed like Rick was everywhere, suffocating the life right out of Daryl.

Daryl shuddered at the pain rippling through his chest. He retreated into his mind. He thought about way back to his childhood. His mother's funeral, his dad's heavy leather belt, watching the cop car pull away and keeping his eyes locked with Merle's until he couldn't see him anymore.

The constant bullying at school, the scars on his wrists, his father's worsening hatred for him, his first girlfriend cheating and ripping his heart to pieces. The three suicide attempts at the age of 22 all in the same month.

The time he spent in the hospital on suicide watch. He remembered rolling over in his bed and waking up to walkers killing everyone and running to the window of his bedroom finding a walker eating one of his horses. He locked the other six in the pasture to save them; he had filled their water trough and ran for Merle. All of his life he had caused problems for everyone close to him.

Then he met Rick. He flashed through the darkness that was Daryl's life like a shooting star, making everything brilliant and beautiful. Even though the world was crawling with walkers Daryl found meaning through Rick.

But now it was being violently ripped away. That shooting star had burned out, leaving Daryl in darkness. Daryl reached across his makeshift bed and grabbed an object. It was cold and heavy in his hand.

He sat up and closed his eyes, tears pouring over his cheeks. He sucked in a deep breath. Things will be better this way. He clutched the shirt Rick left behind tightly to his chest as his heart clenched painfully.

He brought the object to his temple and pulled the hammer back. His hand began to shake , his finger tightening on the trigger. He lowered his hand. He had to make sure his Rick didn't die. He would protect Rick.

He couldn't let him die! He was disgusted with himself for being so selfish. He nuzzled his face into the shirt one last time then violently threw it away from him. He took out his knife and carved an R into the curve of his broken elbow out of sight.

He put his coat on and took a deep shuddering breath. He unzipped his tent flap and stalked out. He walked into the center of the camp, eyes front. He cracked his neck to the left and then to the right.

He put on his signature scowl and stalked towards the tree line, stopping short when he neared T-Dog's tent. There were hiccups and silent gasps coming from behind. Daryl crept towards the back and peeked around.

He recoiled back and ran when he saw Rick curled into a ball on the ground shaking. He crashed into the tree line pain tearing through his chest again. He did that, he hurt Rick. He shook his head. No Rick hurt him, he was the one who didn't want Daryl.

He put his back to a tree and slid down its trunk, not caring if it tore open his skin. He was never going to get over Rick. He was going to live with this pain forever.

* * *

Review please I want your feed back yo


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**A/N: listen I love your guy's feedback and opinions but please refrain from flaming me if you don't like my story that's fine you don't need to tell about it and make me feel bad just press the back button and shimmy on outta here, thanks. I understand that amc's Rick wouldn't have crumbled so quick but this is my Rick Also I got hired at subway and it has been taking up most my time so I'm sorry if these are super late!**

**P.s. Green Eyes your English is wonderful and your reviews are lovely. :)**

**Enjoy**

**-Peachy**

**Disclaimer: Only own the story**

Rick head snapped up as he heard something crashing in the woods. He hastily wiped his eyes and sat up. He panicked he didn't want anyone to see him like this. He straightened up and took a deep breath squared his shoulders and walked into camp.

"Everyone," he said "It is time to move on its getting colder and we need to get to that prison," he looked around at his motley crew of people. They were completely silent. Rick furrowed his brow.

He got into the drivers seat of the station wagon Hershel hopped in the passenger side. He leaned out the window and smacked the side of the door to signal it's time to move. Rick was about to shift into gear when the back door slammed shut. He glanced in the review mirror and met Daryl's steely gaze and snarl.

Daryl turned his head and stared out the window. Rick was in a state of utter disbelief and sheer confusion. Daryl just glared at him and snarled! Why? Did he hate him? Rick's heart sank he still loved Daryl with all his heart. But he was never going to let him know. If Daryl wanted to be away from him then Rick would keep his distance. If he never wanted to see him again, Rick would make sure Daryl never saw him around. If he wanted to start their relationship again Rick would welcome him back to his love with a smile and open arms.

Rick sighed he knew he had to talk to Daryl. He still didn't know why Daryl had suddenly broke up with him. But he needed his space and Rick would grant him that without question, even if it tore him apart inside. Rick gripped the steering wheel and pushed the gas. He tore down the road pointedly ignoring the 35 MPH sign and pushing 65. The air in the car was stuffy and tension was high.

Daryl had come out of the woods just in time to hear Rick's words about packing up and leaving. He couldn't drive his bike the other cars were full.

Shit.

He was going to have to ride with Rick. God he could already tell this was going to be awkward. He sucked in a deep a breath and climbed in and shut the door. His eyes were drawn to Rick's in the mirror. His heart started to beat fast and he was filled with love. So he glared and snarled at Rick and forcefully looked away.

He watched the scenery fly by in a half conscious state. He was so tired and emotionally drained that he felt like he was dying. Soon his eyes drifted shut.

He woke with a start seeing darkness. He lifted his head from the window and looked about the empty car in confusion. He pushed the door open and climbed out. He was in a clearing and it was completely silent and empty. Then the clearing was filled with a bright light. It was so bright it burned his eyes and he covered them.

Then the light was gone as fast as it had appeared. He uncovered his eyes and the clearing was filled with soft golden light making him feel warm. He heard a voice, it was soft and loving. "Hello my sweet boy," his mother appeared in front of him bathed in golden light, as beautiful as he remembered her.

"Mom?" His question hung limply in the air. She smiled and touched his face lightly.

"I love you my son," her soft voice echoed throughout the field. She began to fade away. He reached for her.

"Mom! Don't go please!" But she and the golden warm light were replaced with a black coldness and Merle. He glared at Daryl then smirked evilly.

"Awe look at'cha! Little Darlenna callin out fer mommy," he cackled "Pathedic. You're Pathedic!" He sneered and went for Daryl's throat with his hands out stretched. Daryl recoiled and turned away. He tensed waiting for the attack but it never came.

He turned back and was face to face with Rick. The light turned a cool white almost blue color. "Daryl," he said his voice angelic "Daryl why did you leave me?" His voice was in agony "I loved you so much" the apparition looked away "I thought you loved me too. I thought you wanted me," It began to sob. "I'll always love you Daryl," it whispered. The being reached out to touch Daryl but was suddenly ripped away.

Walkers flooded the field and drug the apparition away and ripped him apart. "RICK!" Daryl screamed the walkers were suddenly gone and all that remained was Rick's bloody body and a dark empty field.

Daryl jerked awake suddenly and looked around panicked. It was still light out thank god. He met Rick's confused eyes in the rear view mirror. Daryl gave him a small smile then turned back to the window. He felt relief fill his body completely. His Rick was still alive it was just a dream. He watched the country side fly past him once more.

He vowed not to return to sleep until it was extremely necessary. His heart began to hurt again. A deep searing pain that penetrated deep into his soul. He'd only felt this bad once before, when he lost his mother. The only person who understood him and loved him unconditionally was taken away from him, and now even Rick whom he loved so much wasn't his anymore. Was living even worth it? Even if it was just to keep Rick alive? Was it worth it?

No.

No it wasn't worth it he just didn't have any fight left in him. The next place they stop for the night will be the last time he will ever see Rick or anyone ever again.

-  
**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**A/N: helllooooooooo! This story is brought to you in part by Peachy! ;)**

**disclaimer: don't own this just the idea**

* * *

The motor brigade rolled to a stop. Gas was extremely low and they all needed to stretch their legs. Rick glanced in the rear view mirror. He was alarmed at Daryl's blank hollow face. His eyes were completely void of emotion and it scared the hell out of Rick.

He climbed out of the front and took and much needed stretch. He watched Daryl climb out of the back and stumble. He had to talk to Daryl he had to tell him that he still loved him. And the only way to do that was to corner him. He watched as Daryl disappeared through the tree line of the little woody clearing they stopped in, Rick followed.

He followed Daryl for some time before Daryl collapsed against a tree. He let out a soft gasp then he began to sob painfully. It hurt Rick just to hear such agony in someone he loved so dearly. "I'm sorry," he whispered and pulled out his silver 48. He put it too his temple and pulled back the hammer. Rick's feet where moving before his brain registered it.

"Daryl no!" He yelled and tackled Daryl to the ground. He looked into his pained blue eyes.

"Why won't yew jus let me die!" He begged from underneath Rick's slight chest. "Please I can't live in this misery anymore!" Rick was silent Daryl turned his head away. Rick put a gentle hand on Daryl's face and pulled it to his.

"Daryl why did you leave me?" He asked "I loved you so much I thought you loved me to," he looked away "I'll always love you Daryl even if you don't love me anymore. I'll love you until the day a walker rips my heart out," Rick let a tear fall and got off of Daryl he backed away and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Daryl called out after him. "Don't go. I uh I still love yew too and uh-" Daryl closed the distance between him and Rick wrapping his arms around him and holding him as though he would disappear. "I-I'm sorry I jus I saw yew kiss Lori in tha field a ways back and thought, uh well," Daryl's face grew hot as he stumbled over his words.

He couldn't help it he was so goddamned nervous. He buried his face in Rick's neck breathing in his scent. "Lori and I were fighting about you then she kissed me I didn't want it and I pushed her away after," Rick buried his face in Daryl's neck smelling him deeply also.

"Oh well I uh fuck it!" Daryl said and kissed Rick deeply and lovingly, the passion quickly building as a flame rekindled. Rick pushed Daryl back against a tree and kissed down his body. Sucking and biting here and there. He unbuttoned Daryl's shirt and kissed down to the hem of his pants.

He slowly undid the button of his jeans and pushed them out of the way he reached into his boxers and pulled him out. The back of Daryl's head hit the tree as blinding white hot pleasure filled him. He buried his hand in Rick's raven black hair. His eyes slipped closed and he let pleasure take over him. He started gasping and knew he was close. "R-Rick I'm, oh god, close," Daryl's stomach tightened and he pulled on Rick's hair as a silent plea. "R-Rick I!"

The coil burst and he looked down into Rick's eyes and finished completely. He slid down the tree trunk onto his butt panting softly and sweating slightly in the cold air. He pulled Rick into his lap. "Yew didn't have ta do tha' Darlin'," he whispered.

"I know I just wanted to show you that I seriously love you that I'm not playing games. Besides you taste good," Rick whispered the last part in Daryl's ear making him shiver.

"Come back ta my tent I need yew at night," Rick smiled and squeezed him tightly. They looked into each other's eyes stormy blue meeting icy.

* * *

They walked back to the camp together and Daryl set up his tent off to the side away from the group a bit. Rick stopped by and put his stuff in the tent kissed Daryl then set off to be leader. Daryl tied a few snares in the woods for food since he couldn't hunt. All seemed well.

A weight had been lifted off Daryl's shoulders and he felt he could breathe again. He had missed Rick so dearly, his brashness had caused them both all this agony and pain and he cursed himself for it. He shivered as the wind blew. Crawling into his tent for warmth but finding none, he wrapped up in a blanket and waited for Rick. He stared at the ceiling half of it a pale green the other half gray.

After an hour Daryl was sleeping fitfully freezing. Then a warmth suddenly spread through him and he opened his eyes he turned over and cradled his Rick in his arms. " Hi," Daryl whispered. Rick locked lips with him as greeting. The kiss deepened and got feverishly passionate. Daryl rolled over on top of Rick.

"Wait," Rick whispered and pushed on Daryl's chest making him sit up. Daryl's brow furrowed. Rick reached out and cupped Daryl's face so gently that Daryl almost broke down and cried. He'd never been touched like that. "Let me take care of you," Rick whispered softly stroking his cheek. He laid Daryl down on his back.

Daryl's eyes were blown wide and he was shaking. "Don't worry I'll take care of you sweetie. Just relax," Daryl nodded and let Rick touch him and kiss him all over. His shirt was flung somewhere behind him same with Rick's, and their pants. When they were finally bare Rick touched his scars kissed them. He sucked on Daryl's collar bone.

Then he readied him. He held the shaking body and pushed in. He wrapped his arms around Daryl as he started to move. He put their foreheads together and picked up the pace. Pleasure filling his body intensely. He opened up his eyes and looked into Daryl's dilated pupils. He was beautiful gasping and panting his chest flushed pink.

Daryl's head was spinning as Rick took the remainder of his virginity. He never felt so vulnerable in his life. His heart was pounding and he was panting. It felt like something he couldn't describe. He loved this man with all his being and he was in a euphoric state.

He felt the coil in his abdomen get tight again. "R-Rick I-I ah!" He felt his lover tighten his hold on him.

"Shh sweetie I know," the coil burst and Daryl buried his face in Rick's neck. Daryl felt Rick stiffen and he tipped over the edge into sated bliss. They panted together simultaneously. Rick laid Daryl down on the bed and held him close to him. "I love you," he whispered into a sleeping Daryl's hair.

* * *

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: sorry for the long wait. Find myself with no time to write work is killing me. I just can't find time to write about these sexy men. BUT! I am writing whenever I find the chance! I think this may be the second to the last chapter... Idk should I keep going tell me in a review if i Gould keep this going :( I sorry. Also there is a time jump in this about six months. Your also getting a peek into the past of my Daryl. Also this was Beta'd by the lovely DanniJean! Go read her stories!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the idea.**

**READ THE A/N**

* * *

Daryl groaned and rolled over. His entire back side was sore from his shoulders to his thighs. He stretched his arms finally rid of that stupid cast. He was happy, he scooted over and buried his face in Rick's dark hair.

Why did God or whoever was up there give him something like this? He didn't know but he didn't want to take it for granted. Rick shifted and buried his face in Daryl's neck his breathing soft and labored.

Daryl relaxed and let his imagination wander, a vision appeared in his mind's eye. He saw Rick and himself in a log cabin; it was on a beautiful grassy hillside by the woods, it had a large horse pasture, it was a walker free world.

Daryl let a tear slide down his cheek. He knew that would never happen. Walkers ruled the world now, and from the shape mankind was in, it seemed like it would stay that way forever. He was a firm believer in karma and this, this was defiantly his karma. For all that he's done in his life this is his punishment, the curse of being so in love but, having the knowledge that he wouldn't be able to give that person the life they deserved.

It felt so good to be able to let his emotions out to someone without there being backlash.

"Daryl?" Rick said groggily "Are you ok?" Daryl looked down at Rick and realized that his tears had been hitting Rick's cheeks.

"Yea sweet art' I'm alright," Daryl smiled as he whispered to Rick.

"Then why are you cryin?" Rick tiredly whispered from their cell bed Daryl smiled at Rick.

"It's nothin' go back ta sleep yew still have sometime 'fore the rest git up," Daryl softly whispered to him. Sleep was precious to Rick. Well at least Daryl thought so. He didn't take Lori's death well and with the baby clearly being Shane's he had lost himself.

_"Rick?" Daryl said quietly after following the carnage of walkers to where Rick sat. There was blood on everything on the walls, the floors, Rick himself was drenched in it. He approached cautiously "Rick," he said his voice more forceful. He slowly reached a hand out and touched Rick's shoulder._

_He flipped around grabbed Daryl's wrist and slammed him up against the wall. His hands went from Daryl's wrists to his throat. He just stared at Daryl darkness swirling in his eyes. "R-Rick st-op," Daryl choked out as Rick began to squeeze. He begged Rick to stop; but he didn't. Daryl panicked as his vision darkened, black spots began blur his sight._

_With a split second decision Daryl punched Rick in the face as hard as he could. Rick's face flew to the side and he stumbled back landing on his rump. Blood was leaking out of Rick's nose and he was already getting a black eye. "Daryl?" Rick said the darkness Daryl saw in his eyes was finally gone._

_Daryl helped him up and took him back to the cell block, the two walked in silence the entire walk back. Once they had returned, they were greeted by a very frantic Carol "What happened!" she asked when she saw the bruises around Daryl's neck and Rick's face._

_"Nothin!" Daryl snapped_.

Rick hadn't slept after that and it happened over 2 weeks ago. Apologizing to Daryl and bursting into tears whenever he saw the hand prints on his throat. Daryl forgave him; it didn't bother him, he still had his Rick and that's all that mattered to him. So last night after they made love Rick passed out in his arms. Daryl made it his personal mission to make sure he stayed that way.

It was a long and terrible winter. It changed all of them made them harder and more barbaric. Carl was acting like an adult, Carol was becoming a killing machine, Beth was showing signs of an unwanted attitude, and even Glenn was toughening, that hurt Daryl. Glenn was supposed to be the light at the end of the tunnel the smiling face that lit up their worlds. But even that was gone now.

The only things keeping Daryl around were Rick and that baby. Before he long, he just completely fell in love with her. He always wanted to have kids but he couldn't. His life came crashing to a halt when the doctors told him he wasn't fertile.

His fiancé left him when she found out. He went down a bad path because everything he had always dreamed of was gone.

But that baby, his little ass kicker, was a blessing. He loved her so much that it was almost like she was his. That hole in his heart was gone she had filled it for him. And he loved her like she was his own. Just like his mama always told him "You don't have to be blood to be family Daryl. Just because their not your blood doesn't mean you can't love them like they are,"

There it was his little ass kicker. His and Rick's little Judith.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
